Target Locked
by Illusions of Dreaming
Summary: Their meeting started with a bang - literally. After that first encounter, he had hoped to never see her face again. She was a spitfire that burned anything that got too close and Conner was determined to stay as far as possible. Gods save him when he finds her in Achilles' cabin a few days later.


A/N: Hello there! I decided to try a hand in writing an Assassin's Creed FF. I'm a huge Connerline shipper and so if you're no big fan of this pairing well I wouldn't suggest reading this xDD

I might make use of certain events from the actual game but it will not follow the real storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or its characters! They belong to Ubisoft.

* * *

**Illusions of Dreaming proudly presents:**

_Target Locked_

**Chapter 1: Two of a Kind**

The hunt proved to be more challenging than it first seemed and the assassin was already starting to regret his hasty decision in accepting the request.

It was one of those brief moments of peace, where assassination requests slowed down and Templar activities were low on the radar. With nothing to do, Conner was restless from the lack of activity and nearly drove Achilles mad with his irritated pacing across his front lawn. It didn't take long for one infuriated mentor to kick the native assassin out to find a better way to work off his building tension.

So here he was, swinging from branch to branch, scanning the forest ground for signs of the trail he'd been tracking for three days and nights.

For a bear, it was quite skilled at staying out of sight – though it should've been expected if he was called to help - this was not the first time the assassin lost its trail. Out of boredom, the task seemed inviting at first - to track down a bear that had been harassing the villagers and caused no amount of grief to hunters – it seemed like an easy task and something that would help release the tension broiling within, that was until he lost its trail for the first time.

Now running on his third sleepless day, the assassin was seriously debating if he should just let it go. Tracking animals were harder than tracking humans, for one could not hope to predict where its next destination will be nor truly understand the mindset of a beast. All the tracks he'd been following so far suggested that the bear had long fled the area of the village, but the assassin knew better.

From time to time, the assassin would find fresh droppings and still bleeding trees that told him the bear was lingering. The bear was just staying out of sight, waiting for the right moment to strike again.

Conner tensed up suddenly, stilling on the branch he was crouched on as he focused on his environment. His awareness of his surroundings widened, the circumference of what he could sense broadening as objects irrelevant to his mission dimmed down to a dark grey shade. _There!_ He found the bear highlighted in red just across the clearing and it was escaping fast.

Growling lowly, the assassin began weaving his way towards the running beast, allowing his instincts to take over as he leaped from one wooden perch to another. The hidden blades under his wrists seem to sear into his skin as if they were eager for the hunt as the distance between him and his prey reduced to a few meters. The bear was frantic, crashing through the forest growth noisily as it attempted to throw off the aerial hunter.

He could feel a feral smile curling up his lips as the thrill of the hunt excited the predator within and his blades slid out noiselessly. As the distance closed, the assassin leaped to catch a high reaching branch, grunting as he swung his body towards the rampaging back of his target-

A large shadow collided into him, knocking him from the air as he tumbled to the ground. His back hit the ground first, the weight of his offender crushing the air from his lungs as they landed on him. Blinking back the pain, Conner reacted instinctively, body twisting to pin the enemy beneath him, knives flashing through the air -

He halted his blades millimeters from piercing skin, surprised brown eyes registering a feminine face.

His hesitation was all the stranger needed as the pressure around his waist tightened painfully and the assassin's world tilted sickeningly. A punch to his gut sent him reeling and clutching his side from pain as the weight of his offender left him.

_No!_ Biting down the pain, his hand reached out to grab the boots of the stranger and sent the escaping woman crashing back down on the ground.

"Let go!" her English was strangely accented, laced with fury as she struggled to stand.

"As if!" he growled, strengthening his grip on her legs as he pulled her towards him.

"Vous gros lourdaud! Laisser aller! (You big oaf! Let go!)" He didn't understand a word she said and frowned when her struggles increased.

In her flailing, one of her boots clipped the side of his head and Conner found his patience reaching its limit. "Stop struggling!" he barked, a feeling of satisfaction washing over him when her struggles lessened – the only warning he got was the dangerous glint that passed her eyes before the lady threw herself at him, attempting to wring the life out of him with her tiny hands.

The assassin felt like a ferocious rabid cat was attacking him. Grappling with her across the forest ground brought him back to the times where he would roll around with his friends, tussling in a fight for dominance – except this time, the lady tackling him was ready to strangle him to death.

Finally, with an explosive rage of strength, the assassin pushed the woman off of him, his uniform and hair in disarray. "What is wrong with you woman?" he roared, hands clenching into fists by his side.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me_?" the woman stood and for the first time, Conner was able to get a good look at his offender.

The lady was slim, brown skinned like him. She had lively brown doe eyes that were currently flaming with her irritation, button nose and full lips. Somewhere in their tussle, her hat had fallen off revealing a head of dark hair weaved into a braid that swung behind her. A quick glance over her attire informed the assassin the woman was not unarmed and the symbol branded on the sash across her waist marked her as one of his 'brothers'.

"The better question is what is wrong with _you_!" the female assassin snapped, her tanned face heating up with her fury as she bent down to pick up her captain hat.

Conner felt a stab of irritation as the native stood taller, towering over his companion as he shot a poisonous glare at the woman. "You crashed into me!" The bear he had so painfully tracked down had long escaped during their scuffle and Conner wasn't about to let her off easily even if she's one of his 'brothers'.

The lady didn't seem intimidated by his size as she stepped up to his challenge, closing the distance between the two assassins until they were face to face. "Are you sure it's not the other way around vous grand ours? (you big bear)"

He didn't have to know her language to know the assassin had just insulted him. Growling, he lunged forward, pinning the woman to the nearest tree behind her between his arms. "What. Are you doing here." His patience was reaching its limit and he made sure the lady knew it, his hands gouging painful wounds into the tree behind her.

Impressively, the woman wasn't fazed by his show of raw masculinity and even tilted her head up to match his glare with one of her own. It was obvious the woman wasn't about to give him what he wanted and Conner cursed softly under his breath, eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Look here woman." He growled, breathing angrily down her face as he tightened his grip around her. "I've been up for three days and nights without sleep, chasing some moronic bear through the goddamned forest and trust me when I say this," He paused slightly, breathing heavily through his nose. "Lady, you do not want to see me snap."

The woman seemed to contemplate his words, her full lips tilting in a mocking sneer as she shifted in her spot. "You're not a very talented assassin if it took you that long to track un ours stupide. (one stupid bear)"

Conner's eyes narrowed dangerously, his jaw cracking from the pressure he's using to keep his temper in control. "Answer my question." He gritted, his blade sliding out to press gently against her throat.

The assassin chuckled, brown eyes smirking at him. "Not very patient are you? So what? Are you going slit the throat of your 'brother'?" There was a challenge in her eyes as if she was daring the native to apply pressure and open another mouth in her slim neck.

"Do not play games with me woman." Conner hissed, pushing against the female, drawing a drool of blood to prove his point. "I have no qualms in slitting those I can't trust. I'll be doing the brotherhood a favor in ridding the Creed of vixens."

One delicate eyebrow quirked upwards in amusement but the female assassin didn't step back from the threat pressed against her delicate throat. "If I'm a vixen what would that make you monsieur?" Her mischievous tone sent warning bells ringing in his head before a cloud of smoke exploded between them.

Surprised by the smoke, Conner's grip loosened slightly but that was enough for the assassin to slip from his grasps. Growling, the native blundered through the dust and tried to keep track of his runaway, however the smoke bomb she used must have had added ingredients for the smoke blinded his senses making it hard for him to focus on her figure.

"Damnit!" He coughed, rubbing his eyes blearily from the tears gathering as he struggled to get away from the area of the smoke. By the time he escaped, the assassin was already far from his reach.

"You're so noisy, it's no wonder the bear fled from you." His eyes snapped towards the trees, locating the origin of tinkling laughter leaning casually against the trunk of a tree with an amused expression on her face.

The assassin saw red (well technically, his eyes were already red from the smoke) and he immediately began running towards the nearest tree, his mind set on getting his hands on that thin little neck and wringing it.

"Perhaps you should try grunting, it might recognize one of its own kind." The bronze lady laughed, turning away from Conner as he tried to close the distance between them. However, in his haste his foot slipped on a branch and the assassin was left struggling to heave himself back onto his platform.

"Au revoir grand ours (goodbye big bear), may our paths never cross again." With a tip of her hat, the assassin slipped from his sights, leaping nimbly from tree to tree and out of reach.

"Come back here!" his angry yell echoed through the forest but it was futile attempt, the woman had already placed much distance between them and she was skilled in traveling through the forest as he.

Snarling his frustration, the assassin kicked the branch he was perched on before he nimbly dropped to the ground. Surely his day can't get any worse than this? Not only did he lose his original target, he had just let another escape from his grasps.

Grumbling to himself, the assassin reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the direction the lady had fled to and turned to find the broken tracks of the bear to begin the painful process of tracking the troublesome bear anew.

Achilles wouldn't be pleased.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sooo? What do you guys think? ;u; Is it filling? Not fluffy enough? (well one shouldn't expect fluff from the very start, it would make a very boring romance story wouldn't it? xD) Should I continue?

Excuse my French, I'm not familiar with the language and that's Googletranslate's words over there xD

I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I haven't actually played AC3 or ACLiberation personally and 'learned' about these characters through watching full gameplays on youtube -shot-

I always found Conner a bit... bulky and well, compared to the other assassins, Conner is... like the Assassin high on steroids or something. He's also very explosive at times and I hope I communicated that through this first chapter (though i think i went overboard in certain parts). I actually struggled with Aveline's character xDD hopefully I'll righten her out in the next!

Drop a review if you're feeling nice! :'D Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
